


i just want it to be you and i forever

by fiona_apiston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Louis tries to talk with Harry after he breaks up with him and won't tell Louis why.





	i just want it to be you and i forever

**Author's Note:**

> title from happily by one direction

Louis walked up to Harry’s door and knocked on it, his heart pounding slightly. This would be the first time he saw Harry after they broke up. That is, if Harry opened the door. He had been avoiding Louis’s calls and texts, and hadn’t responded to any of the messages Louis had left him. Louis was about to give up when he heard footsteps, and his heartbeat quickened.

Harry looked exactly like he had two months ago when they broke up, minus the bags under his eyes and the wrinkles on his clothes. He looked startled, and then sad when he saw that it was Louis at his door. “What do you want, Lou- Louis,” he corrected himself.

Louis felt his chest ache at the nickname, and Harry’s cover-up of it. “I have some of your things,” he said, holding up the half empty cardboard box.

Harry peered into the box. “That’s your sweater,” he said quietly.

Louis looked down, and sure enough, he had put his own sweater in the box. He set the box down. “Well...this isn’t the real reason I came over. Actually…” He avoided Harry’s eyes. “I just miss you.”

He heard Harry make a soft noise. “We can’t, Louis.”

“Why not?” Louis looked up. “We can make it work.”

Harry shook his head.

Louis felt anger flare up in his chest. “You never even told me why you broke up with me,” he said, his voice cracking a little. “Can’t you at least tell me that?”

“It’s for the best.”

“Why?” Louis stepped forward, trying to look Harry in the eye.

Harry closed his eyes, then opened them. “One of your friends told me you wanted to make it through school without being in a relationship so you wouldn’t get distracted from your studies.” He locked eyes with Louis. “I don’t want to be a distraction. I want the best for you.”

Louis blinked, then blinked again. “What?”

Harry shrugged, but Louis could tell he was in pain.

“Harry. No. You could never be a distraction. What my friend told you...I told him that when I first met him. Two years ago. Before I met you. I don’t feel the same now,” Louis said, trying to get Harry to understand that things were different. Harry was different. He was so much more than anyone Louis had expected to encounter in university.

Harry just stared at him, trying to figure out whether or not he was telling the truth, hoping desperately that he was, but not wanting to get his hopes up.

“Hey, I love you, okay? I love you so much, and I want to be with you,” Louis said, reaching out and touching Harry’s arm.

Harry let himself accept the truth, and leaned into his hand, eyes getting slightly watery.

“I love you, too,” he said. He slipped his hand into Louis’s.

Louis tugged him closer, and kissed him gently. He tried to put everything he was feeling into the kiss, tried to tell Harry that he loved him, he wanted to be with him forever, that he could date and do well in university at the same time, and even if he didn’t, it wasn’t Harry’s fault. That he had changed in the last two years, that having Harry in his life ad changed it and made it so much better. When he pulled back from the kiss, he could tell by Harry’s face that he had understood, that he had gotten the message.

Harry tugged him into a hug, and they stood like that for some time, just swaying slightly, knowing they were going to be okay.


End file.
